Sonic X V2
by GammaTron
Summary: A revised version of Sonic X, but with Sonic Underground and AOSTH added. Will include a lot more video games that the canon Sonic X.
1. The Supersonic Hedgehog Appears

**Sonic X V2**

**By: GammaTron**

**Summary: It's a reworking of Sonic X involving everything up with Sonic in the SEGA World mixed with AOSTH and Sonic Underground. This has a SonicXOC, ManicXAmy, and SoniaXShadow. Don't complain unless you can give me a valid reason for each complaint. I know there are a lot of fans out there that like the original series of each one of the things I am including in this, but listen…This is FanFiction. It is where we can make the original reality of things we like and mess with them as we please. I will do my best at keeping them as original to their character as possible, but I won't promise it. There will be moments where characters will be OOC.

* * *

**

It was a calm night in a large forest. The full moon's reflection gently played upon a serene lake as the gentle melody of the insects and wildlife played to make a natural ambience. Sirens began to blare are a nearby structure lit up in lights. A pair of legs in red and white running shoes dashed through the grass as strange spherical robots with treads moved out of the structure until they were just outside the structure. Within it, various weaponry began to rise up and target the figure as it approached.

The figure approached to lights to reveal it was actually a humanoid hedgehog. He had blue fur and quills with two on his back and six on his heads going straight back. He wore a pair of white gloves and the light reflected off the gold buckles on his shoes and medallion resembling his head. The robots and other machines began to open fire on the supersonic hedgehog who simply chuckled with a grin. He swiftly jumped over the sphere robots and over the fence. Sirens went off in the base before three giant heavily armored robots flew out of a large entrance. The hedgehog easily outraced them all when he was catapulted over the fence by a giant spring and a swing from one of the robots.

"Sonic!" a voice screamed.

Flying into the base was a large blue biplane with yellow decal. Riding within the vehicle were two humanoid animals. The pilot was a humanoid fox with dark golden fur with a white underbelly, muzzle, and twin tail tips wearing white gloves and shoes resembling the blue hedgehog's shoes. Behind him was a pink humanoid hedgehog. She wore a red headband and a red dress that had white trimming. She had white gloves with gold wristbands and red boots with a white stripe down the middle. Her jade eyes and the fox's sky-blue eyes were filled with worry as they flew into it and towards Sonic when some of the machines fired at them, scoring a hit on one of the wings.

"Smoke!" the pink hedgehog screamed in fright, "Do something, Tails!"

"Don't worry, Amy!" the fox replied as he pulled a lever, releasing a missile at Sonic, "This first!"

Sonic screamed as he fell towards the trees. The missile spread apart and revealed a gold, glowing ring. Sonic caught it just before he crashed into the trees. The scene was calm for a second when a spinning blue sphere rocketed out of the trees and at the base. The sphere rammed right through the sphere robots and decimated the barriers set up. It crashed into the first giant robot before hitting the others, dragging them all back a few feet. The sphere then ripped right through them and each one exploded. It soon crashed through one of the tower's searchlights.

"Hang on, Amy!" Tails cried as the plane began to drag down the ground.

"Rock! Don't hit it!" Amy screamed as she closed her eyes and looked away from a giant rock they were about to hit.

"Too late!" Tails screamed.

Suddenly, the rock shattered. The plane skidded to a halt a few feet from where the rock once was. Tails looked near where it was and gasped.

"Knuckles!" Tails exclaimed, "Thank you!"

A figure stood beside the remains of the boulder. He was a red humanoid echidna. He had a tan muzzle and a white horizontal crescent moon. He wore white boxing gloves with two spikes on each. His tail was bent downwards in two directions. He wore LEGO-like red and yellow shoes with green leg bands. He had various dreadlocks on his head and glared at the base with his violet eyes while crossing his arms.

"Knuckles…" Tails whispered.

"What's with him?" Amy pondered.

"Hey, hey…You're going overboard…" Knuckles muttered.

* * *

"Dr. Robotnik, all the walls nearby have been sealed tight," a tall, lanky grey-furred coyote in purple skull-theme armor and a purple cape spoke.

"Duh, and the windows have been locked, too," a large muscle-bound orange dingo with tiny purple-tinted glasses, ripped green pants, and a yellow Mohawk added.

-There's no way the hedgehog can get within these walls- a tall, skinny, gold robot said.

-That's right- a short, plump, silver robot added.

"Dr. Robotnik…um…help?" a silver and black chicken-themed robot asked as he and a green drill-like robot were in pieces.

"Oi…" a man muttered, "Roll?"

He was a fat man in a red gentlemen shirt and black pants and shoes shaped like an egg, no hair on his head except for the big orange mustache on his face under his large nose and tiny blue glasses over his eyes. He looked over at a humanoid hedgehog/fox fusion. She wore a pink shirt with a red heart on it. She wore a pair of jeans with hearts on the sides. She had a soft ivory muzzle and fox tail tip with yellow quills and fur. She looked over at him with deep jade colored eyes.

"Hai, Ovi-Oji-san?" she asked.

"It's Ivo Robotnik now, Roll," Dr. Robotnik sighed, "Can you help Scratch and Grounder fix themselves…_again_?"

"Hai, Ivo-Oji-san!" Roll giggled before going over to the two.

"Oh…Thanks, Roll," the chicken robot said as she screwed in his left arm.

"No problem, Scratch-nii-chan," Roll giggled, "How does it feel?"

"Not bad," Scratch replied as he moved his wing-like hand, "You, Grounder?"

"Yep!" the drill robot saluted after Roll drilled in his right arm.

"Darn! Why does that Sonic always get in my way? I hate that hedgehog! Hate! Hate! Hate!" Dr. Robotnik complained.

"Why else, Dr. Eggman!" a voice replied.

Everyone turned to a clear, egg-shaped container. Within it was a small peach and cream-colored rabbit. She had long rabbit ears that ended at her waist and wore an orange dress with a white collar and blue tie. She wore orange and yellow dress shoes with large socks. She looked at Eggman with innocent chocolate-brown eyes while hugging a blue and yellow creature with big blue eyes in her white gloves with yellow buttons on them.

"It's because you keep doing bad things," the rabbit continued.

"Chao!" the blue and yellow thing added.

"Cream-chan, he's only trying to get the Chaos Emeralds to take care of the world's evil," the Hedgefox replied, "I don't understand why you were kidnapped, though…"

"Phooey! Too late already anyway," Eggman smirked as he held up a scarlet fine-cut emerald, "When I put this last Chaos Emerald into this machine, my machine will have limitless power! Roll, dear, can you go into the kitchen I think your Ichigo Daifuku is burning."

"Oh no!" Roll gasped before running out and then back in, "May I bring along Cream-chan and Cheese-chan?"

"Very well…" Eggman sighed before Roll picked up the container and ran out, "I'm still not used to seeing her with that hedgehog's speed."

"But, Dr. Robotnik, you've known your adopted niece for longer than the hedgehog," Sleet argued.

"I know, but…" Eggman sighed.

* * *

"Thank Kami-sama that it didn't burn…" Roll exhaled a relieved sigh as she placed a plate with three daifuku coated in powdered sugar in front of Cheese and Cream before sitting down, "Itadakimasu!"

"Um…Ms. Roll?" Cream pondered, "What is this?"

"They're Japanese sweet cakes with strawberry and anko filling," Roll explained before a buzzing went off, "Hm?"

She took out a pocketwatch. She opened it to reveal a screen of a ventilation shaft system. On it was a red blinking dot. She pressed the top and a ventilation opening above two empty chairs opened. A pair of hedgehogs yelped before falling out of the opening. One was a booger-green hedgehog with some of his quills sticking frontwards wildly. He wore a red open vest and a yellow fanny-pack that had a pair of drumsticks in it. He also had brilliant sapphire eyes and wore a necklace that resembled a drum set.

"Dude…What hit us, Sonia?" the hedgehog laughed, "Can we do it again?"

The other hedgehog was a female hedgehog with magenta fur. Part of her quills were out-front, dyed pink, and seemed well kept. She wore a violet-black shirt and skirt with black shorts under it. She wore long heeled violet boots and a gold buckle. She had rouge eyes and a necklace resembling a keyboard.

"A blast of wind, Manic," the hedgehog replied as she took out a brush and began to mend her messed up quills, "Ugh…This is going to take me _hours_ to fix!"

"Konnichiwa!" Roll giggled, "Watashi wa Roll desu ka."

"Eh?" Manic pondered, "Uh…This is Robotnik's fortress, right?"

"Hai," Roll nodded, "Ichigo Daifuku?"

"I just love Daifuku," Sonia replied, "Thank you."

"Uh, Sis? The plan?" Manic asked.

"Fashion first, Cuisine second, Mission last."

"Ugh…" Manic rolled his eyes while the two girls and blue and yellow creature giggled, _'This is weird…I'm stuck in some sort of Jap-Tea Party with a little rabbit girl, her pet Chao, a Hedgefox chick, and my sister. …God…If you do exist…then shoot me now!"_

* * *

"Are you sure this is enough, your fatness?" Scratch asked.

"Yes, you duncebucket! It wouldn't even be easy for Sonic to…" Eggman growled before one of the entrances exploded to reveal Sonic, "…break…it…down."

"Uh oh…" Grounder gulped.

"We're in trouble…" the dingo paled, "Sleet, I'm scared…"

"Likewise, Dingo, likewise…However…" the coyote began as Eggman inserted the Chaos Emerald into his machine and held up a switch.

"I guess you were a bit too late…All I have to do now is pull this switch," Eggman smirked.

"So. All I have to do is take it away from you first," Sonic grinned when a semi-robotic red monkey with a light bulb on its head aimed a blaster at him.

"Why don't you give it a try then," Eggman sneered before the monkey open fired and made Sonic dash around."

"Catch me if you can, Coconuts!" Sonic taunted as he ran up a wall.

"Get him! Get him!" Scratch and Grounder cheered.

-Decoe to Roll- the gold robot said.

"Moshi-Moshi!" Roll answered a watch communicator on her wrist.

-You may want to get a survival pack ready-

"Doshite desu ka?"

-Call it an alloy feeling-

* * *

"Good thing I already made one," Roll giggled as she held up a pink and black backpack to the screen, "Now all I need is to pack up the kitchen utensils."

-Excellent job, Roll- Decoe stated –Just be ready for any…-

-Get back here, you cowardly rat!- Sleet's voice roared.

-I'm a _hedgehog_!- Sonic's voice snapped.

"What was that?"

-Sonic the Hedgehog. Decoe, over and out-

"Why is he getting in the way of Ivo-Oji-San's goal of sealing up the world's evil?" Roll pondered aloud as she finished putting the dishes from the meal away.

"Because that's not what Ro-_butt_-nik wants," Manic replied, making Roll look at him in confusion.

* * *

"That's it! Fire, fire, fire!" Eggman ordered…until Sonic jumped in front of the doctor and his machine, "Whaaa! No!"

Eggman ducked and Coconuts open fired. Sonic smirked before he jumped out of the way. The laser shots struck the machine while Eggman pressed the switch. Suddenly, the machine began to spark and everyone stared at it in shock.

"What the…? What have you done? It's broken!" Eggman barked.

Suddenly, the light began to grow and expand. Outside, numerous beams of light began to emerge from the tower before it became engulfed in a light. Near the fallen plane, the trio looked out.

"What is it?" Amy pondered.

"It's Chaos Control," a voice replied.

The trio turned to see an older hedgehog approach. She has periwinkle quills with her hair-like quills reaching her waist. She wore a white dress-like outfit with a gold jeweled necklace, hair band, and white dress shoes. She had soft jade eyes and a small, gentle smile.

"This is what happens when the Servers unite without a Control," she said.

"Aleena?" Knuckles pondered as the light engulfed them as well.

* * *

Sonic groaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt a sense of warmth before looking down to see Roll laying gently beside him, her tail on him. He slowly got up and looked to see Sonia and Manic as the three slowly awoke.

"Darn it. This is no time to be passing out…" Sonic groaned as he held his head.

"Ite…What hit us?" Roll pondered, picking up her backpack and her suitcase filled with cooking ware.

"No clue," Sonia replied, "This is not going to be good with my hair…"

"You and your hair…" Manic muttered, "Hey, dude. Sup? Name's Manic."

"Sonic."

"Watashi wa Roll desu ka," Roll bowed.

"My name is Sonia," the magenta hedgehog curtsied before all of them dodge two lights.

"What?" Sonic yelped before they dodged another pair of light.

Soon, the traffic halted and began to blare their horns and shout at the four. The four ignored them as they looked around. One minute, they were all in a base in a giant forest. Now…Now they were in a giant city.

"Where are we?" Roll pondered before they looked over at the sidewalks to see groups of humans staring at them.

"Overlanders…" Sonia gasped.

"Overlanders? Those are humans," Sonic whispered.

"What the hell are humans?" Manic whispered.

"Them!" Roll and Sonic whispered as they pointed at the humans.

"What are they?" a child pondered.

"Just what do you think you're doing there?" a trucker snapped as two policemen ran up to the four, Roll whimpering as she hid behind Sonic.

"Talk about noisy…" Sonic muttered.

"What's this thing?" the tall blond officer asked.

"Three hedgehogs? Nah, too big. Plus, that fourth one looks like a mix between a hedgehog and a fox," the brown-haired, portly officer examined.

"Of all the darn places to throw them out in a place like this," the blond sighed sadly.

"I'm scared…" Roll whispered.

"That mixed one looks scared," the portly officer said as the blond took his hat off and knelt down.

"Hey there…Don't worry, little lady," the officer said, "We don't want to hurt you. Good critters, come here."

"Won't they bite?" the other officer asked.

"No sweat. I have three cats at home. Come on…" the blonde spoke as his made kissy sounds.

Roll whimpered as she buried herself into Sonic's back, shaking. Sonic crossed his arms and glared at the officer. Sonia's left eye twitched, thinking how he dared to compare her to a cat. Manic though…Manic just flipped the guy off.

"Hey! He just told us to…" the portly officer snarled.

"Hey, you better listen or…" the blond began to reach for Sonic and Roll when they moved away in a blink of the eye, making Sonic look at Roll in shock, "Hey!"

"Why you…" the portly one began when another, older officer with orange hair and a mustache placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Hey, hey. Police officers aren't suppose to threaten anyone but villains…especially animals," the older officer scolded.

"But…"

"Block off your side!" the older officer ordered a woman officer.

"Yes, sir!"

"When I give the signal, we'll all grab them. Got it?" the oldest one asked, "Now!"

The four officers jumped at the four. They pulled apart to reveal they only got each others' left leg. On a police car near them, Sonic and Roll released Sonia and Manic. The four looked at each other and either chuckled or giggled…until an officer got them all in a net.

"Boss! I got them!" the officer cheered until Sonic and Roll dashed off, dragging the man with them.

"Get them!" the older officer ordered.

They all caught the net's pole and were dragged with him. The two, with Manic and Sonia on their backs, jumped over a police car, letting the others get stuck in the open window. The net fell off them and they raced down the highway. The eldest officer grabbed the radio.

"Reporting an emergency! Reporting an emergency!" the officer called, "Three gigantic hedgehogs, one blue, one magenta, and one green, plus a hedgefox are going wild in town!"

* * *

-Please close off all the roads and don't let any cars inside the highways!-

"Is there even such a thing as a hedgehog or hedgefox?" a driving officer asked his partner.

"If I ever catch them, I'll sell 'em and make billions! I'll bet they're just some suped-up cars!" the partner laughed…until the four landed on their hood.

"That was awesome!" Sonic exclaimed, his medallion shining in the lights, "Roll, how did you do that?"

"How did I run that fast? How did you run that fast?" Roll asked.

"Say it at the same time!" Manic barked.

"That's actually not a bad idea for once, Manic," Sonia complimented/insulted.

"Hey…Sis…" Manic whined as the two talking nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was born with that speed!" Sonic and Roll said in unison, "What? You too? No way! That's so cool/Sugoi!"

"Can we focus?" Sonia demanded, "We've been blown somewhere and we have no clue just _where_ we went!"

"Oh yeah…Sorry," Sonic apologized before Manic got on his back while Sonia got on Roll's back before they dashed off.

"…Hey, buddy?"

"Yeah?"

"How fast are we going…?"

"120 kilometers an hour."

"I see…"

* * *

"What? Even a police car can't catch up to them?" a man piloting a helicopter exclaimed, "Aren't they running on the road?"

"Is that them?" the other pilot asked as he looked down on the highway to see the four.

"We've found the targets! They are heading up north along Central Street and are going into Freeway 101!"

-Rodger-

* * *

-Patrol 85, the targets are heading your way Are you ready?-

"We're in position! To get through this, you'd either have to dig through the ground or fly!" an officer laughed behind a large police blockade with dozens of cars and officers with shields…when Sonic and Roll easily jumped over the blockade and dashed off, Manic looking back to flip them off, "Or you could try a 100 meter jump…"

"Oh come on!" an officer in a helicopter exclaimed, "Chopper no. 3, this is Chopper no. 3. We've been pursuing the targets full speed, but they will soon, rather, have already…"

* * *

"Don't tell me? You lost them?"

-Bully's eye!-

"Leader!" the officer behind a control panel exclaimed, turning to an orange-haired man in a red and white track suit.

"This is great. It's been awhile since we've had some excitement. S Team, let's go!" the man ordered.

* * *

"Sugoi…" Roll awed from a light post.

"The night sky looks the same…So do the stars and moon," Sonic noted, sitting beside Roll as Manic and Sonia looked up from the ground, "Could this be the power of the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Are we in a different place? Did we travel through space and time?" Sonia pondered as the two jumped down.

"Do you think we're the only ones here?" Manic pondered.

"I'm not sure. But I guess we'll find out soon," Sonic replied when five red and white racecars approached and the man in the red and white tracksuit emerged from one, taking his helmet off.

"Hey there," he greeted, "Thanks for causing all this commotion."

"Just ignore him…" Sonic whispered as they turned to leave.

"Hey, hold it! Listen till I'm finished talking, will you," the man called, "This town is so peaceful that we weren't getting enough stimulation. The only arrest we had this whole year was just one person…"

"I wonder if it's Eggman…" Manic whispered.

"Manic!" Sonia whispered harshly as she pointed at the saddening Roll.

"Oops…"

"…But it was only 2 minutes or so that the guy managed to run around. A mere 2 minutes is not even enough time to make instant ramen. Hey, you're suppose to laugh!" the man chuckled, earning a giggle from Roll, "Ah…See? Your friend gets it. Well, this town became a boring town as it is now…mainly because of us, the special highway speed squad, the S Team! I am the leader. They call me Highway Star!"

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Roll desu ka," Roll bowed.

"Roll…" Sonic whispered.

"I was raised on manners, Sonic-san," Roll replied with a small glare.

"Well, it seems you speak Japanese," Highway Star chuckled, "It turned out to be a long introduction. From now on, it's going to be fast!"

With that, the other cars revved their engines. Sonia and Manic got on their back and the two speeders raced off with the cars chasing them. Highway Star chuckled as he hopped into his car and slid his helmet on.

"Please keep it up…until I catch you," Highway Star chuckled before driving after them.

"So they want to play chase with us?" Sonic laughed before accelerating, "Sure sounds like fun."

-They've accelerated speed! Boost up rear wing 20 degrees! 1.7 kilometers. I'll align!- One of the drivers exclaimed on their radio network before they managed to surround the four.

"They're better than the ones before," Sonic noted.

"We're going to get crushed!" Sonia screamed.

"Yeah, right!" Roll replied before she and Sonic vanished with the two on their backs.

"They vanished? Did I run over them?" a driver gasped before seeing them on top of his car, "What the…? Hey! Stop playing around! It's dangerous! Are you going to take responsibility if kids decide to copy you two?"

"Minna, don't ever get on a moving car, okay?" Roll asked, breaking the 4th wall, before they dashed off.

"How dare you make light of the S Team? I'll teach you a lesson!" the driver declared, "Let's go, everybody! Full boost. All wing 0.5 degrees!

-Roger!- the unanimous cry went out before they all saw something that startled them; Sonic and Roll running backwards and yawning –What the…?-

-This can't be happening- the driver gasped, Highway Star hearing it in his radio –They're playing with us. What are they anyway?-

-Chief! Please do something!- another begged –How frustrating!-

"Everybody…Open the center line! It's about time I feed some milk to my machine," Highway Star ordered as they followed orders, _'I didn't think that I would have to be using this. However…I will not have _anybody_ speeding in front of me on my highway!'_ "Super Nitro: On!"

With that, he pulled a lever near his left leg. Instantly, his car accelerated to near the speed of sound. Sonic and Roll quickly dodged and looked ahead at the speeding car, both smirking. Highway Star chuckled.

"I won't ever have anyone being faster than me her! If anyone wants to be faster, they'd have to be faster than the speed of sound!" the racer declared when Sonic and Roll zipped by him, turning into twin blue and yellow lines of light, "Sonic boom? (A/N: Sonic Boom: An explosive sound made by an aircraft, bullet, etc. travelling faster than the speed of sound) This is on the ground…"

-Chief! Point D!- a driver screamed.

Highway Star growled as he pulled another lever. Five parachutes erupted from the back on his vehicle. He slammed hard on the breaks and skidded to a halt. The four looked back before ahead to see it ended like a ramp. They shot off it and over Wind-Energy Mills, blowing the fans so fast, they seemed to be blurs. In the nearby city, everything lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Sugoi…" Roll awed as she looked at the lights, "It's like an amusement park…"

"There was an amazing guy, too," Sonic grinned as he looked back at the highway ramp to see Highway Star looking out at them.

"Guess we have some stuff here to amuse ourselves with," Manic said as they passed over a rich district.

"We're coming for a landing," Sonia said as she pointed down.

"A pool!" Sonic yelped before paling, "Water."

"Uh…" Manic began as Sonic tried to stay up in the air by running.

"It's impossible…" Sonic gasped before falling down into it, screaming and creating a large pillar of water that let the girls bounce off it, a parasol, and landed on a balcony.

"We made it…" Sonia sighed in relief when she heard the sliding door on the balcony open.

"Um…Who are you two?"

The two turned to see a young boy, possibly twelve or thirteen, in blue pajamas. He had semi-large brown eyes and messy brown hair. Sonia tilted her head.

"If we had a Keyblade, he would look like Sora-san…" Roll giggled.

"Y-You talk?" the boy gasped before looking out at the pool to see that Sonic was struggling to get out of the water by running, but to no avail, "Ah! He's drowning! We have to help him!"

"Manic should be…" Sonia began before seeing her brother had hit the tiles beside it, making her sigh, "This just proves he has a head harder than diamond…"

The three ran out of the balcony and into a hallway. They soon ran down the stairs and outside. The boy and Roll jumped into the pool. The two grabbed one of Sonic's hands each and swam out with him. Sonic spent five minutes puking out the water he took in with Roll gently rubbing his back. Sonia dunked Manic's head in the water and that got him awake and mad at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Manic demanded.

"That was for not helping that blue hedgehog!" Sonia argued, "Plus, you needed a bath."

"A-Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, thank you!" Sonic replied.

"You can talk?" the boy asked.

"Naturally, why not?" Roll asked, causing the boy to pinch himself.

"Wow, you're really talking…" he gasped, "I'm Chris! And all of you are?"

"Sonia Melody, this dummy's sister."

"Manic Vent, this clean-freak's bro."

"Watashi wa Sakurai Cyber Roll desu ka!"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

* * *

**Me: Well, what do you think?**


	2. Infiltrate! Area 99

**Me: Sorry about the wait. As usual, I only own Roll Cyber Sakurai-Robotnik.  


* * *

**

Roll sniffed and let out a peaceful sigh of bliss. One thing she loved in life was flower gardens, especially ones with blue roses. She was currently sitting before a large bushel of them, all in perfect condition. They reminded her so much of her mother's eyes. Her left ear twitched before she dashed off to the roof, sitting right next to a napping Sonic. She peeked from the side of the roof to see a man who seemed to enjoy the black butler outfit he wore along with his rectangle-rimmed glasses. His black hair was cut evenly and in order. She awed as her ears picked up the man speaking in fluent Japanese to the roses.

"What are you doing?" Sonic yawned.

"None of your business, Sonic-baka," Roll replied.

"What does 'baka' mean?"

"Idiot."

"Ouch…"

Sonic did not like this Hedgefox. For one, the girl hated him just because he fought with Eggman. The other reason…she was Eggman's niece. He never even knew the fatty had a niece until Roll started to berate him after she was sure he had recovered enough. His left ear twitched before looking down at the balcony. There, he saw Manic was tapping the table with his sticks while Sonia was reading a magazine. Seems she had a fashion magazine or ten in the stuff she had on hand. Sonic, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. He had none of his friends there while being surrounded by a human, two strangely familiar hedgehogs, and a nice girl who hates him just because he fights Eggman. Speaking of the human, he looked at the balcony to see Chris was on a cordless phone, staring out at the vast yard. He felt his legs itching to just go run over it.

-Sorry, it's been raining a lot and the filming is being delayed. I guess I won't be back until next week, but here's the good thing: I'll send you some presents by mail from here-

"Okay!"

-There's the sweet cotton candy that you like so much-

"Thanks! Besides that, mama...actually, mama...I need to apologize to you..." Chris admitted, earning a gentle look from Roll.

-What's up?-

"I broke two of my promises to you. That I can't go out after midnight and that I can't enter the adult pool..."

-You went swimming at that hour?-

"No...it isn't that..." Chris tried to explain before looking up at the eavesdropping quartet of humanoid animals, "There were two cats drowning and I saved them."

-Is that it? It's alright, I am not angry. You're very kind, Chris. Bye!- Chris's other said with a kiss on her end.

Chris kissed the phone before they hung up. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at her comments while Sonia and Roll gave soft smiles at the boy. Roll had a mixture of happiness, jealousy, and sadness within her as she listened to the talk he had with his mother. Sonic, meanwhile, jumped down and sat on the porch barrier fence beside Chris.

"When you said 'cats', you meant me and Manic over there, right?" Sonia asked, jabbing a thumb at himself and then at the slightly annoyed Manic.

"...Yeah. Are you angry? If I had said that it were two hedgehogs, she wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean?" Sonia asked.

"Because hedgehogs are much smaller. They're like...about this size," Chris explained as he held out his hands about the size of the cordless phone he was holding, earning a groan from Sonic, "You're all different. You're bigger in size and you can talk too. Plus, Roll is a mix between a hedgehog and a fox, which is nonexistent here. Say, when and where did you learn how to talk?"

Sonic itched his head in confusion before giving his reply, "I dunno. I don't remember anything that far back."

"No clue," Sonia and Manic added.

"Kaa-san said I said my first word when I was eleven months old. She also said that my first word was 'Mecha,'" Roll replied, tapping her chin while looking up at the clouds, "Oh…A usagi."

"Really?" Chris pondered before the phone rang, "Yes? Papa!"

-Chris? I just heard from your mother that two cats fell in the pool last night? I'm sorry, Chris, to have such poor security allowing a pair of cats to pass by...-

Manic and Sonic looked on impatiently. They did not like being called cats. They were hedgehogs and proud of it.

"No, no, don't worry about it, I'm alright. I let them go." Chris explained as Sonic itched his left ear with a finger, "They looked terrible; they got scared and ran away."

-Really?-

"Besides, Grandpa is over here, Ella and Mr. Tanaka as well. Anyway, you're busy, right Papa?"

-Yeah, I'm quite busy- Chris's father replied as Sonic continued to watch on impatiently.

"Well, truthfully, everything is okay."

-Really? Well then, I have to go. You know that I always love you very, very much!-

"Me too, Papa. Bye!"

He hung up and looked back at the four, who had Sonic and Manic shaking their heads in disbelief and Sonia giggling. Chris blushed slightly and chuckled until he felt two hands cover his. He looked to see Roll was holding them with a gentle, almost motherly smile.

"I'm happy for you, Chris-san," Roll spoke, "Your parents love you so much even though their jobs force them to be away from you."

"Well…Uh…th-Thanks?" Chris blushed a bit harder before recalling something, "Oh! What do you four do for breakfast? What do you eat?"

"I have some cereal and a mini-fridge with 2 percent milk in it along with some other rations," Roll replied as she motioned to the backpack she had that was on the balcony.

"What do the hedgehogs from here eat?" Sonic asked.

"From what I found out on the Internet..." Chris replied as he handed Sonic a plate full of brown pellets, "This."

Sonic takes one of the pellets and eats it. After a few bites, he responded in disgust. He shuddered and began to rub his tongue with his free hand, trying to get the taste out.

"What is this?"

"Cat food."

Roll began to giggle at the blue hedgehog. Manic shrugged before taking a handful and began to eat it. He had worse, considering how he was raised, so this was more like a three-star meal compared to that stuff. Sonic stuck out his tongue out and tried to get Chris to get rid of it.

"No way! I don't want this!"

"Sonic-baka, be kind to our host," Roll narrowed her eyes at the blue hedgehog, "Do you do this to everyone who you don't know about?"

"Well...it looked like it was hedgehog food, but it was written that it was cat food. Also, it said they eat dry grass..." Chris replied, trying to do his best at ignoring the mad Hedgefox.

Sonic knocked the plate out of Chris' hand and stood up, Manic catching the plate with all the food before continuing to eat it. Sonia just looked at him in disgust as Sonic jumped away into a tree as Chris ran to the edge of the porch with Roll.

"W-Where are you going?"

"I prefer something more gourmet," Sonic replied, looking back at them on the branch he stood upon.

"You can't! It's dangerous to go outside!" Chris argued.

"Hai. We don't know much about this place, Sonic-baka," Roll added.

"See you!" Sonic waved before he jumped out of the tree and dashed off.

"No wait! Wait, Sonic!" Chris called.

"You got any ketchup?" Manic asked as he pointed at the near-empty plate of cat food.

* * *

Sonic munched on a bag of LAYS Chips lazily as the five watched the TV. Roll simply glared at the blue hedgehog, livid at him for various reasons with the top, surprisingly, not being a good houseguest. One would think it would be for what he's done to her uncle for the past years, but it was more on his manners. On the TV, a television reporter reported on Sonic, Roll, Manic, and Sonia from the previous night, showing imagery from the helicopter of Sonic and Roll running along the highway.

-Due to the incredible speeds, it is difficult to make out the image. Here are interviews with people who were at the scene- The reporter said before it cut to a police officer, showing the height of the four by putting his hand near his waist.

-The first's about this big, blue, and looked like a hedgehog. Same with the other three, but in magenta, green, and yellow with the yellow one having fox features like ears and tail added. Also the magenta hedgehog and weird yellow hedgehog were females. The other two looked male- the officer explained before it cut to a driver.

-They went really fast, they passed by me with a _screech_ while going that way- the driver said before another one took his place.

-I'm not kidding, I think it was going faster than Mach 5- the 2nd driver said before it cut to a scientist with animals, holding onto a monkey that had one of its hands around the scientist's neck and the other on his glasses, playing with them.

-Well, they could be U.M.A.s. If you're wondering if they can be a being from the Earth, then...my answer is no. The fastest animal is the cheetah, but they can't run as fast as a car. An animal with such speed does not exist-

"Says you!" Manic taunted.

"Is it tasty?" Chris asked, earning a small nod from Sonic.

-It would be easier to simply say it is a machine-

"More or less," Sonic noted.

An elder man walked into the room. He had light-brown eyes and white hair that spiked to the back. He wore a white lab coat, green vest, blue button shirt, deep-red shoes without laces, and brown pants. Everyone but Chris and Sonic hid behind the furniture as he walked up to Chris.

"Did you hear, Chris? They said that what outran the S Team were some kind of mysterious machines."

It was then the old man looked down to see Sonic, who was casually staring up at him from the couch. Roll and Sonia groaned silently as they slapped their hands to their foreheads. The man looked at the TV, then back at Sonic. He then zoomed in on Sonic, staring at him right in his face. Chris quickly grabbed a pillow, actually Manic, and smothered Sonic, causing the man to back off.

"Hey! What are you doing? Take it off!" Sonic shouted through Manic's vest and fur.

"Ew, dude…" Manic shuddered before he and Sonic managed to separate, crossed their arms, and puffed their cheeks out with a glare ahead of them.

"Blue...Green…look like a pair of hedgehogs..." the old man noted before seeing Roll and Sonia peek out, "Magenta…Yellow…"

He gasped as he came to realization of who the four before him were, smiling with joy. He then grabbed Sonic and pulled out a yellow screwdriver. Roll smirked with a giggle as she watched the man try and get Sonic's laughing back off.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait!"

"What is this thing made of..." the man pondered.

"Ah! Stop!" Sonic screamed before he managed to get away and hide behind Roll.

"Don't run away!" the old man growled.

"Uhh...Grandpa Chuck...he's...Sonic isn't a machine. None of them are," Chris explained.

Chuck and Sonic gawked, but for different reasons, as Chuck released his screwdriver. For Chuck, it was what Chris had just said. If they weren't machines, then that meant…that meant they were living beings. For Sonic, he felt his heart breaking just a bit. This man, the man who tried to take him apart like some machine…He had the same name as…as him.

-Stay away, please! I'm scared!-

-Chao!-

-Grounder, he~elp!-

-I'm tryin', Cubot, but I'm scared…!-

Everyone looked at the television report, which showed a large billboard. A fire truck was beside it with a ladder with firefighters climbing up to Cream, Grounder, Cheese, and a Chao-sized robot resembling a silver and yellow cube separated by a metal, folding bar and had two robotic arms ending in cartoon gloves, who were standing on the billboard ledge. Cream was holding onto Cheese, shaking in fear, as Grounder was trying to reach for the yellow and silver robot that dangled on the edge.

-Please! Stay away!- Cream begged.

"It's Cream and Cheese!" Sonic gasped.

"Grounder-niisan! Cubot-niichan!" Roll gasped.

"You know them?" Chris asked.

"So we weren't the only ones who came to this weird world…" Sonic ignored, "Okay, hang on!"

"Do you even know where it is?" Chris called out to Sonic as he ran out.

Sonic broke through a hedge fence and skidded to a stop. He paused for a few seconds before turning and ran back to Chris, stopping in front of him. He proceeded to shrug his arms with a silly, embarrassed smile. Roll and Sonia groaned at him while Manic snickered.

* * *

"Okay. Yes, that will be helpful. I'll treat you to lunch next time," Chuck said as he hung up the phone and turned to the five in the garage, noting that Roll was awing at the blueprints he had hung up, "The police said that they were transferred to Area 99."

"Area 99?" Manic repeated.

"That's a Military Research Facility!" Chris gasped.

"Military?" Roll repeated, taking her eyes away from the blueprints.

"Yeah. The national defense force with tanks, armed cars and other weapons," Chris explained, "They're also called the Guardian Unit of Nations at times."

"Sounds like that creep, Dr. Eggman," Sonic compared, earning a slug to the face by Roll and a rant from her in Japanese.

"What is she saying?" Sonia pondered.

"I kinda understand it. She's saying that she is furious at Sonic for insulting her Uncle Ivo like that and something about him being, well, I can't say it with a kid around," Manic said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Chris.

"To be taken to the military's laboratory means that they want to research them, like aliens from outer space or some kind of biological weapon that another country developed," Chuck spoke, "But what really happens there, eh?"

"How'd we know?" Manic pondered as Roll stomped away from a verbally abused Sonic.

"Well, now that I know where the place is, I'm going," Sonic said as he started to walk off.

"If you do that, they'll catch you too!" Chris advised.

"_If_ they can catch me. I'm not such a klutz," Sonic smirked as he paused…before the garage door slammed on his face, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't do it!" Chris replied as he shook his hands out in front of himself.

"It was me!" Chuck grinned as he flexed his muscles, "This looks like fun! My blood is excited!"

"You, Grandpa?" Chris gawked.

"You're also going. Don't you always say you refuse to have a boring life like your father?"

"That's a secret. You can't say that to Papa!"

"I know!" Chuck laughed.

"Count me in," Manic said, "I bet they got some primo stuff in there ta sell."

"Manic, how many times I have told you about not stealing?"

* * *

The six were on the road in Chuck's open-top sportster, riding along a road in the middle of a desert. Chuck drove while Chris was in the front. Sonic sat, cross-legged and annoyed, in the back with Roll glaring at him every now and then, a sleeping Sonia, and Manic eating a bag of cat food until Roll took it and threw it out of the side of the car.

"This thing is going so slow, geez..." Sonic muttered.

"Patience is a virtue, baka," Roll stated.

"Oh, come on!" Chuck groaned.

"Is this it?" Chris asked as he held up a box.

"Oh yes, yes!" Chuck replied.

Chris handed the box to the others in the back. Roll opened it up as Sonia woke up. Inside were four eye devices, each having a radio on them.

"Put them on," Chuck instructed.

"What are they?" Sonic asked.

"Infrared scopes," Roll gasped.

"Right! Most likely, in Area 99, there will be plenty of traps, but if you use that, you should be able to avoid them," Chuck advised.

The four quickly put on the scopes, each fitting perfectly over their left ears. Sonic gave a thumbs up to Chris and Chuck as they unhooked their seatbelts. Sonic and Roll each grabbed one of the other two.

"Thank you!" Sonic grinned.

"Arigatou!" Roll smiled softly, _'At least the baka thanked them for once.'_

" Well, We're going ahead!" Sonic grinned.

With that, the two speedsters sped off, easily passing the car. Chris awed as the four were off. Chuck simply gawked at the sight.

"Oh wow, they're so fast! All right!" Chuck declared.

With that, he slammed the gas pedal to the floor and sped off, adrenaline pumping, while Chris was pushed back into his seat. Sonic and Roll, meanwhile, has already progressed far ahead. The main Area 99 base was a square building with a rotunda. The whole area was protected by a double fence with barbed wire, guard towers, and sirens. Inside, a large control room full of people monitored the security of the site and progress of experiments. One large screen showed a scientist waiting in an elevator as it went underground. The door opened as another camera watched the scientist walk out, tracking his every movement. He approached another door and an access panel. He put his eye in front of a retinal scanner and had it analyzed.

_ -ID Number F219563-1-_

Th door opened silently and the man walked into the room. Inside was a laboratory. Cream, Grounder, Cubot, and Cheese were inside, locked in a transparent tube, and with the two Mobians watching in fear as scientists worked at control stations located around the room.

"Please let us out!" Cream whimpered.

"Y-Yeah…!" Scratch's teeth chattered.

-Look here, ya varmints! Let us outta here, ya hear?- Cubot demanded.

A camera apparatus approached the tube and looked at Cream and Cheese. The two reacted in fear as Cream could see her reflection in the camera lens. Grounder slowly moved to block the camera from the two. He always had a sweet spot for kids.

"W-What is this? What are you going to do with us?" Cream asked.

The scientists completely ignored them as they monitored the data they were receiving. The camera was outputting a heat signature reading of the four. Cream reacted in fear as the camera continued to scan them. Grounder just held the kid closer to him with his hand drills replaced by robotic hands in gloves, trying his best to calm her down.

* * *

-Can you hear me, Sonic?- Chris asked.

"Yeah!" Sonic replied.

-Roll?-

"Moshi-moshi!"

-Sonia? Manic?-

"Manic here. Dude, I think I swallowed a bug. Tasted like chicken," Manic smirked, licking his lips.

"Ew! Sonia here."

-When you get in, head for the air vents. From there, you should be able to pass security. Got it?-

"All right!" Sonic replied.

* * *

"But do you know where they are locked up?" Chris asked, looking at his grandfather.

"Of course!" Chuck replied as he took the communicator from Chris, "Head for a suspicious-looking place, and if you go there, you should find our objective."

"No way..."

-We'll take care of it!- Roll declared.

* * *

With that, the four approached the main gate of Area 99 at high speeds, jumping over the two security fences with no problem. Six cameras detect them within seconds.

-Intruder detected-

In the security room of the base, the main displays showed the exterior cameras attempting to track the four. Numerous cameras outside looked all around, ready to apprehend the four, but couldn't locate them. Sonic and Roll ran along an exterior pathway, faster than the cameras could catch. Sonic looked ahead to see a large and open air vent. He motioned it to the two girls, earning a look of disgust from Sonia. They quickly jumped into the vent with Sonia protesting the whole time.

"We're in the air vents!" Sonic said.

-Roger!- Chris confirmed before the fur landing on their rears at the bottom of the vent.

"Well, that was close," Manic chuckled.

"Close…_Close_? My outfit is covered in webs and dirt, you jerk!" Sonia screamed at Manic.

"So?" Manic asked.

"Now, let's see..." Roll muttered to herself as she looked along the path ahead of them, scowling as she saw various lasers blocking their path, "Kuso…"

"What the? There's no way!" Sonic gasped as he also saw the lasers.

"Damn."

-What did you just say, Manic?- Chuck demanded in the vents.

"Nothing, Chuck…" Manic chuckled nervously.

* * *

"Will they be all right?" Chris asked as Chuck stopped the car outside the base, hidden behind a rock formation.

"Possibly," Chuck replied, "Hm?"

"Hello."

* * *

Cubot and Grounder had the two between them, doing their best to keep the scanner that had surrounded their container away from the two as it started descending toward them. The four watched as the scanner surrounded them, putting them in darkness apart from the green lights from the scan. The scientists watched as a 3D wireframe-like output was shown on a screen. The scanner's lights started pulsating.

"I'm scared!" Cream whimpered.

"Chao..." Cheese agreed, hugging Cream tightly as best as his tiny form could as she hugged him back.

"Ya varmints, stop scaring these little critters!" Cubot shouted, "Only the doc can do that!"

"The doc?" one of the scientists repeated.

"Good going, Cubot!" Grounder complained.

The four stopped outside the hallway to the laboratory's door. Manic poked his head to the side to see a camera beside the door. He scowled before looking back at the others.

"Dude, we're here. But there's a problem; we've got a camera by the door," Manic explained.

"If it's only me, I could handle it. But I'll have to bring Cream and Cheese with me, so I can't get too reckless," Sonic said until Roll bopped him on the head.

"What about Cubot-niichan and Grounder-niichan?" Roll demanded until the lights went out.

-Abnormality detected in the electrical system… Abnormality detected in the electrical system…-

"What's up?" a scientist gasped as others began to run around.

"I can't see a thing!" another exclaimed before they heard something shatter.

"What was that?"

"What was that sound?"

They turned to see that the container that had the four inside of it had been shattered. As the scientists began to freak out about losing their subjects, the four were behind a large modem. With them were the three hedgehogs and hedgefox.

"Roll, oh thank…" Grounder began before Roll shushed him.

"Sonic…!" Cream began before Sonic shushed her…until Cheese and Cubot cheered with joy and jumped on Sonic and Roll, giving them a hug.

"Who's there?" one of the scientists demanded as they spotted the eight.

"Let's run!" Sonic shouted.

"Yes!" Cream nodded.

Sonic quickly gave Cheese to Cream and they began to run off. Various scientists tried to capture them, but they began to freak when Sonic caught one of their nets and easily threw the scientists who held it into a few others, knocking them all out. Meanwhile, at the transmission grid, an engineer with a flashlight spotted something. Embedded into a wall, having sliced a power cable, was a little paper airplane.

"A paper plane?" the man pondered until he saw gold circuitry lines covering it, "Absurd! Who did this? Nevermind that! Get the electricity back working on the double!"

"Right, Chief!" the workers saluted.

* * *

"Did you do this, Sonic-san?" Cream asked.

"You talked with the hitter, didn't you?" Sonic asked.

"Says the baka," Roll glared.

"Nope, it wasn't us, kid," Manic replied, "Didn't even know we could do that."

"I think that maybe you four have something that brings you good luck!" Cream giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic smiled softly until the power came back on.

"Could it be? I'm sorry, because I said something I shouldn't have," Cream whimpered as the camera all aimed at the eight.

"Don't worry, little bunny. You didn't do it," Grounder said before a laser shot at him from one of the camera and made him jump into Roll's arms, "Yikes! Roll, save me!"

"Off!" Roll exclaimed as she dropped the robot.

"Shit!" Manic yelped until he received a bop on the head from Sonia and Roll.

"No cursing in front of kids!" both barked.

"Let's go!" Sonic ordered.

"Okay!" Cream nodded.

With that, the eight continued to go off, Cubot holding onto Grounder and Cheese being held close by Cream. Manic took out a pair of drumsticks and began to twirl them. He threw them and they began to rip right through the connectors to the cameras, slicing them off the walls. The sticks turned and Manic caught them.

"Sweet," Sonic whistled.

"Thanks, dude," Manic grinned.

-Guys. What's the matter? Are you all right?- Chris asked over the communicators.

"We're fine. Just being blasted by lasers," Sonia screamed as she ducked a laser shot, "Hey! That almost hit my hair!"

"No problem," Sonic replied as he let go of Cream, "Run!"

"But…!" Cream began.

Sonic jumped up and punched a laser camera off the wall. He proceeded to jump the wall and onto another laser camera. He began to use it to fire at all the other cameras in his view. Cream and Cheese ran behind Roll when one fell near the seven.

"I said run!" Sonic shouted as he ripped the laser camera off the wall.

"Okay!" Cream nodded as she ran off with Cheese in her arms.

-D2 Area blocked off. D2 Area blocked off- the security system repeated as the hallway they were in was closing down with various doors.

"We're gonna be locked in!" Grounder yelped.

"Oh no we're not!" Roll exclaimed as she grabbed Cubot and jumped onto Grounder, "Commence Engine Gattai!"

With that, she pushed a button of Grounder's back. His head went into his body before his nose drill poked out of the center of his torso. Cubot folded back into his cube form and Roll plugged him into where Grounder's head had been. The treads of Grounder's body folded into him before rocket engines and three wheels took their place.

"You know how to drive something like this, right?" Roll asked.

"Yeah," Manic replied.

"Oh, no you don't! Last time I let you drive anything, you crashed us into a tree…And we were in the middle of a desert and it was a mirage!" Sonia barked as she took the controls that had emerged from Cubot's upper half while Roll got Cream and Cheese onto the vehicle with Manic.

The engines roared as the vehicle turned into a blur as it drove through the still-closing pathway. Roll yelped as she fell over. Sonic's eyes widened before he dashed over to Roll, picked her up in his arms, and ran under the doors just before they closed.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"You…You saved me?" Roll pondered.

"Well, yeah," Sonic replied, "Everyone should get a second chance, right?"

"…"

It was then they skidded to a halt beside the stopped vehicle. The Mobians and the two combined robots were surrounded by moving laser cameras. Roll tried to get on the floor when she winced.

"I sprained my ankle…" Roll whispered as she sat on the combined robots.

"Great…" Manic groaned.

"Just stay with Cream and Cheese," Sonic ordered, "We'll try to make a path."

"Right," Sonia and Manic nodded.

A glow got their attention. They looked down to see their medallions were emanating a seven-colored light form each of them. They tapped their individual medallion and they transformed. Twelve drums of various sizes along with a few cymbals and a seat engulfed Manic. Floating before Sonia were two electronic keyboards with a black and flame-pattern design on them. Sonic gained a lightning-blue guitar with light-yellow, almost gold, wind-pattern markings on it. The body of the guitar even resembled his head.

"How did they do that, Ms. Roll?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure, Cream-chan," Roll replied.

"Dude, this is sweet!" Manic grinned as he drummed on his instruments.

The ground began to rumble under their feet with each drum Manic hit. Suddenly, spikes of the earth ripped out of the ground, impaling various lasers. Everyone slowly turned to Manic as he dropped his drumsticks in shock and awe.

"That…is…wicked!" Manic exclaimed as he picked them back up before one shot a bit of Sonia's front quills off.

"Why you…!" Sonia growled.

Two handles emerged from one of the sides of each of her keyboards. She grabbed them and began to fire pink lasers from the boards, easily taking down various laser cameras. She just ignored everyone else as she kept on firing on the laser camera that messed with her quillstyle.

"I'm scared," Cream whimpered as she hid behind Roll.

"Second," Roll and Sonic added.

"This always happens when someone messes with her quills," Manic sweatdropped as the remaining camera lasers aimed at them.

"I've got them!" Sonic grinned.

He plucked a string as he was about to run and a blue lightning bolt zapped one of the laser cameras. The four Mobian-not counting the mad magenta hedgehog because she was still attacking the laser camera-looked at the guitar before Sonic grinned. He plucked a few more strings and fired more bolts at the laser cameras. He began to play quickly and fired blue lasers from his guitar's tip, each one destroying the remaining cameras. The weapon-instruments then changed back into their medallion forms.

"Dude…What was that about?" Manic pondered as he fingered his medallion.

"I'm not sure," Sonic replied before they all saw more laser cameras replace the destroyed ones.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Roll exclaimed until they saw a swarm of something heading their way.

"What are those?" Cream gasped.

As the swarm got closer, Sonic blinked. The swarm was actually a swarm of little paper airplanes with gold wiring markings on them. The swarm flew past the laser cameras, slicing them to ribbons.

"What's going on?" Cream asked.

"I think…we're getting helped by things I used to make to poke the police dudes' eyes out when I was about to get caught all those times," Manic sweatdropped.

"I don't know, but now's our chance!" Sonic grinned as Sonia took control of the combined robot vehicle and sped off after Sonic with the others on it.

The group barely dodged the various lasers that fired at them. The two robots separated as soon as they got to a set of stairs. The group began to quickly climb up them with Grounder's treads changing into wheels with suction cups on them while Roll stayed on his back due to her ankle.

"Are you sure none of you city folk are doin' this here crazy rodeo?" Cubot asked.

"I told you no!" Sonic replied.

A laser sliced through the stairway, causing Cream and Cheese to start falling. Sonic and Roll quickly grabbed Cream while the little rabbit held Cheese. Grounder grabbed onto Sonic as Sonia and Manic held onto Roll. The four began to pull as more lasers sliced off their way out. They managed to get them up.

"Engine Gattai: Second Version!" Roll shouted as she grabbed Cubot once more.

Grounder's head moved to his torso as his treads folded into his body once more. He flipped over with his drills going into his arms to be replaced by rocket engines. A cone emerged from the top of Cubot as Roll slapped him into place, making Grounder and Cubot resemble a three-engine rocket. Everyone quickly held on as the machine flew off and away from the lasers. They got onto a ledge at the top and the two robots separated.

"We're safe now," Roll exhaled a relieved sigh.

"You were scared, weren't you, lady?" Sonic asked.

"No. Thank you, Mr. Sonic," Cream bowed.

"Ah, it was nothing. Couldn't have done it without a little help," Sonic chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh…How do we get out of here?" Grounder asked, seeing no exits.

"Bummer," Manic sighed as he looked at his medallion, "Be cool if those instruments came back, huh?"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded before he heard something and pressed his free ear against a wall, "This sound is…It's the sound of a plane."

"A plane?" Sonia repeated as Sonic began to grin.

"Oh I see," Sonic chuckled, "Yo, driller-nose, I need your snoz right here."

"Why me?" Grounder complained.

* * *

Tails grinned as he flew his plane around the small tower everyone was in. He hoped that Cream and Cheese were okay. Especially since two of Eggman's robots were there, too.

"I wonder if it's just about here?" Tails pondered until everyone broke out of the top of the tower with Grounder drilling in the lead, "Perfect calculation!"

Tails flew his plane under everyone, letting Roll fall into the backseat while the others held onto the wings. Sonic looked at Cream and Cheese and gave a small smile while the two smiled in relief at the hedgehog. The plane quickly flew away from the base.

"Hi there!" Sonic grinned.

"Hi!" Tails playfully saluted.

"I see. So it was you, Tails," Cream smiled, earning a wink from the fox.

"Hang on tight, so you don't fall off!" Tails advised.

"I hate the wind! It ruins my hair!" Sonia complained.

"Yeehaw! Git along, little plane!" Cubot whooped.

"So shall we get going too then?" Chuck asked as they saw the Mobians and two robots fly over them before turning to the back seat, "I'm sure you're relieved as well that your friends are safe…Huh? She's gone."

* * *

"I'm Chris. I just got to be friends with Sonic, Roll, Sonia, and Manic last night," Chris introduced himself in his home's garage once more.

"My name is Sonia," the magenta hedgehog grumbled as she fixed her quills, "Stupid wind…"

"Sup, dudes? Name's Manic," the green Hedgehog chuckled.

"I'm Tails! I always hang around with Sonic. Right, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Sort of," Sonic smirked proudly.

"Watashi wa Sakurai-Robotnik Roll," the hedgefox introduced, "These are my Niichans, Grounder and Cubot."

"Howdy!" the yellow and silver robot waved.

"He has a glitched voice box," Roll whispered.

"Hi!" Grounder smiled as Chuck was looking at his left arm.

"I'm Cream and this is my friend, Cheese," the rabbit introduced before they bowed, "Nice to meet you."

"Chao!" the littler one added.

"Yeah, same here. It seems we'll become good friends," Chris smiled before motioning to Chuck, "He's my grandfather, Chuck."

"Chuck? Sonic, he's got…!" Tail began.

"I know," Sonic frowned sadly.

"Fantastic!" Chuck exclaimed as he looked between Grounder and a tiny paper airplane with gold wiring patterns on it, "I've never seen such advanced robotic before nor have I seen such micron-sized radio controlled planes before."

"Something like this is no big deal," Tails grinned proudly as his namesakes shook happily.

"But…You're too reckless!" Chris scolded, "You're dealing with the military, you know! War could've broken out."

"It'll work out somehow," Sonic replied with a sagely look on his face…until Roll bopped him on the back of the head.

"That was for the comment just now," Roll said before pecking his cheek with a kiss, "That was for helping me with my sprained ankle."

"Oh! Uh…Er…I…Strawberries…" Sonic stammered as a blush formed.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Manic snickered until Roll hit him in the nuts with a wrench she had in her backpack, "Oh! The pain…!"

"No, well, this is really fantastic. Where did you learn all this scientific technology?" Chuck asked as he leaned towards the fox.

"Sonic are you listening to me?" Chris asked.

"Where? All I can say is that I learned it in the world I came from," Tails replied.

"I told you it was dangerous to mess with a girl, Manic," Sonia scolded.

"So where is that world?" Chuck asked.

"Are you listening to me, Sonic? Sonic!" Chris called as he shook the hedgehog.

"I wonder? We were thrown into this world through a warp in space," Tails recalled.

"Hmm. Very interesting! Very, very interesting!"

"So how will we keep these two hidden?" Sonia asked as she pointed at Cubot and Grounder.

"I could just say I made a digging robot for Grounder while Cubot…He could stay in cube form when others are here," Chuck replied.

"Uh, Sonic. If you, I, Cream and Cheese, Grounder, Cubot, Sonia, Manic, and Roll were all affected by that accident, could it also be that…" Tails began.

"Your other friends could be here too?" Chuck guessed, "Could be. Chris and I just saw this periwinkle hedgehog at the military base while you were there."

"You saw mom?" Manic and Sonia gasped.

"Yes. She told me to tell you two and Sonic that she's glad to see her three kids getting along so well," Chuck laughed.

"Three kids?" Manic, Sonia, and Sonic repeated as they looked at each other.

"Sis, if this is Bro, then I'm stoked," Manic grinned.

"Not me. Have you seen his manners? It's almost like you, but slightly better."

"Weird…Uncle Chuck never told me I had siblings," Sonic frowned before tapping his chin, "The others who were there ate the time were Amy…"

"Don't forget Knuckles, Sonic, and also your apparent mom from what Chris's grandfather just told us," Tails interrupted.

"He was there, too?" Sonic groaned.

"There were also Decoe-niisan, Bocoe-niisan, Bokkun-kun, Coconuts-kun, Sleet-teme, Dingo-kun, Scratch-niichan, Orbot-niican, and…" Roll counted.

"Dr. Eggman/Uncle Ivo!" the Mobians and two robots exclaimed.

* * *

The tide began to rise as the sun set upon a quiet, tropical island. Embedded into a side of the island's main hillside was none other than Eggman's base. Multitudes of robotic spheres with optics were scanning the area. Within the structure, Eggman sat at a series of monitors with Sleet, Dingo, Bocoe, and Decoe surrounding him.

"Oh, so we were thrown into this world by Chaos Control, eh?" Eggman pondered, "Oh well. I'll establish the foundation for the Eggman Empire in this world. Then I'll expand my territory to other worlds! Sleet, take note of an idea I just had! An interstellar amusement park where we make entrance cheep, but stuff there expensive!"

"At once, my liege," Sleet kneeled before he went off to get some paper and a pen.

**

* * *

Mini Story: What is that?**

***Chris is watching TV. Sonic, Sonia, and Manic poke their heads out from behind the curtains***

**Sonic: Can we come out yet?**

**Chris: Yeah. Ella left a few minutes ago.**

**Manic: Why didn't you tell us we could come out then?**

**Chris: Roll asked me to do it for some reason.**

**Sonic: *sighs* **_**'She hates me…'**_

**All three: *hop onto the couch with Chris as he turns the channel to Animal Planet***

**Sonic: *sees a hedgehog being held by a zookeeper* What is that?**

**Chris: A hedgehog.**

**All three: Really? *take closer looks at the hedgehog***

**Sonic: Where are his gloves and sneakers?**

**Chris: The show says that's a girl.**

**Sonia: Ew! She's nude? *slaps all three boys and changes the channel* You three are perverts. *stomps off, fuming***

**Manic, Sonic, and Chris: Ow…**


	3. Dr Eggman's Ambition

**Me: Sorry about the wait. As usual, I only own Roll Cyber Sakurai-Robotnik. The ending theme is called 'T. O. P.' and is supposed to be in Japanese, but I just gave the English Translation for now.**

* * *

**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go-**

**Gotta go fast, gotta go fast,**

**Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster!**

**Movin' at the speed of sound (make tracks)**

**Quickest hedgehog around**

**Got ourselves a situation, stuck in a new location,**

**Without any explanation, no time for relaxation!**

**Don't, don't, don't don't don't blink, don't think,**

**Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go, go!**

**(short instrumental)**

**Sonic!, he's on the run!**

**Sonic!, he's number one!**

**Sonic!, he's comin' next,**

**So watch out... for Sonic X!**

**Gotta go fast (Sonic!), gotta go fast (Sonic!),**

**Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster faster!**

**Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!**

**(Sonic!) (Sonic!) So...nic... X! (Gotta go faster!)**

**Gotta go fast!**

**Gotta go faster, faster, faster faster-**

**Sonic X!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dr. Eggman's Ambition**

* * *

"I believe I'll take this city…" Eggman noted as he looked at a large screen, depicting Station Square.

"Which one will it be?" Decoe asked as he held up a deck of cards on a platter.

"Which, which? Mmm…Which one will it be?" Eggman pondered as he looked at all the cards before adopting a thinking look, "Which one will I choose?"

"Might I suggest the Roulette, your lordship?" Sleet offered.

Eggman nodded. He began to grin as he pushed a red button on the control pad before him. A panel opened up to reveal a slot. Eggman slid the deck into it and closed the panel.

"Here goes," Eggman spoke.

With that, he pulled a lever. The screen changed to a slot machine's face. It soon stopped on the image of a single robot. It was bulky with two legs resembling an animal's hind legs attached to platforms. Its hands were shaped like missiles while its head was a dome with a single optic. The color pattern was silver, yellow, dark-blue, and a dark-green.

"Bingo! This will be it!" Eggman grinned.

* * *

"It's all Sonic's fault," Knuckles snorted as he and Amy walked through a dark sewer system.

"You've got it wrong, Knuckles. It all boils down to Eggman," Amy argued.

"Nah. If Sonic didn't get reckless, this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"What makes you so sure?-!" Amy demanded, causing Knuckles to stop and look at her.

"Because it's always the same! Am I wrong?"

"I don't like you when you talk stink about Sonic!" Amy fumed.

"Well that's just fine!" Knuckles scoffed as he walked off.

"H-Hey, are you going to leave me behind?" Amy demanded, fear starting to engulf her.

"If you don't like me, don't follow me," Knuckles replied.

"Really, you're just so stubborn," Amy sighed as she put her hands on her hips before running after him, "Hey, wait for me, Knuckles!"

* * *

Roll let out a yawn while rings were under her eyes. Yawning with her was Cubot and Grounder.

"Any reason you three stayed up the entire night?" Chuck asked.

"I found this sugei show and we spent the entire night watching the series," Roll replied.

"What was it called?"

"Kamen Rider," Roll replied, causing Chuck to start laughing.

"You know Japanese, so I expected this to happen!" Chuck grinned.

"Oh, Chuck-san, it was sugei~. The honor that the Kamen Riders had. The way they protected life on this world from the evil Dai-Shocker! Rider Kick!" Roll imitated with a giggle, "Nee, are Kamen Riders real?"

"It depends, actually," Chuck replied, "We don't have the technology to create the Henshin Belts they wear, but everyone can be a Kamen Rider in a sense. Just as long as they hold the ideals that Kamen Riders follow, they can become a Kamen Rider in their own unique way."

"Really?-! Sugei…" Roll awed before the trio collapsed, sleeping softly for Roll as the two robots snored.

* * *

"There!" A teenager giggled as she returned the volleyball over the net.

"Here goes!" a teenager male grinned as he spiked the ball…unintentionally sending it into the water.

"Come on. Don't hit so hard," the female teenager giggled before wading into the waters.

As she neared the volleyball, a dark spot began to move to under it. The girl screamed as a pillar of water went up, getting the attention of everyone. Standing before the fallen teen was the robot that had been selected by Eggman's roulette machine. The volleyball landed on her head and she let out a scream. The robot rose a 'hand' up and it shot out attached to a cable. It demolished the lifeguard station and everyone began to panic. As the robot went to shore, it shot another 'missile' and destroyed a line of cars. Eggman laughed as he flew over the wreckage, riding within a hovercraft resembling the bottom half of an egg.

"Go for it, MW!" Eggman ordered, "Teach them how powerful Dr. Eggman is!"

* * *

"He-he! Spick and span," Tails smiled as he rinsed the Tornado off with a hose.

"If you wax it, it'll shine even more," Chuck smiled.

"Is it good?" Cream pondered at a nearby table, Cheese eating a donut as Sonia combed the rabbit's fur.

"Chao, chao," Cheese replied with nods.

"That's good!" Sonia smiled.

"Tails!"

"What is it?" Tails pondered as Manic and Chris ran up.

"Do you know where Bro is?" Manic asked.

"We can't find him anywhere," Chris explained.

"Sonic said he was going out for a walk and left," Cream replied.

"What?-!" Manic yelped.

"I made sure that he had a tracking device on him," Sonia added, "Who knows what can happen in this world?"

"Aw man…He's a bigger idiot than Sis when she's trying on dresses…" Manic muttered, earning him a spare brush to the face.

"Even after I told him that he'll be seen if he leaves the house…" Chris groaned.

"He may be seen, but he won't get caught," Tails reminded.

"I guess so, but…"

"Why do you two need that idiot anyway?" Sonia asked.

"Ah! There's big trouble in town right now!" Chris explained.

"It's got Ro-Butt-Nik written all over it!" Manic added.

"Ah! Eggman?-!" Tails gasped, causing Manic to collapse laughing.

"I'll never get used to that name!" Manic exclaimed between laughs.

* * *

In downtown, MW crushed a red convertible with its right foot. Soon, he came upon a police barricade.

"Freeze! Freeze, or we'll shoot!" the head officer warned as the robot continued its path, "Fire!"

"You can't stop me," Eggman chuckled as the bullets merely bounced off.

It was then one of the officers used a flamethrower. The robot slowly decelerated. It stopped just before them.

"We got him," the head officer smirked when the robot merely waved the flames off and handed Eggman a bag of cooked marshmallows.

"You fools! Something like that won't work! Now who's your superior?-!" Eggman demanded.

"The chief of police," the officer gulped.

"Then call him here."

* * *

"Lucky thing we've got him on a GPS," Sonia noted as she and Tails flew on the Tornado.

"Uh…Sonia?"

"Yes?"

"It says that Sonic's on the other side of the planet," Tails replied.

"What?-!"

* * *

Sonic took a deep breath from the canister of oxygen he had purchased by running in and out as a blur and leaving a pile of Rings that he guessed would be enough for it. The blue hedgehog surveyed the beautiful scenery that was at the top of the Himalayas. Sonic took out a flag with his head's outline on it and stabbed the weapon into the ground. Apparently, it was something that people talked about if you had put a flag on this place's top. He looked over at the only other flag that was there and gave a small nod. He turned and raced down the mountain with a wink to the screen.

* * *

"Why don't we rest a while?" Amy whined.

"You don't have to follow me, you know!" Knuckles snapped.

"But I want to know who that Aleena lady is! Is she your girlfriend?" Amy snickered.

"That's my aunt you're hinting at!" Knuckles growled.

"Your _what_?-!" Amy gasped.

"My aunt," Knuckles stated.

_'I can't let Knuckles go off on his own. Especially now that I know his aunt is a hedgehog,'_ Amy thought, "Do you think we're going to be able to return home?"

"I don't _think_, I _know_."

"How?"

"Well, how else but to find a way. At least, I will," Knuckles replied, "I've got to go back. I have something I have to protect. I've got work to do! That's why I can't be wasting my time in a place like this!"

_'Knuckles…'_ Amy thought before the ground rumbled.

"What's that?" Knuckles pondered when they heard screaming.

Slowly they turned to see a screaming Scratch and Orbot running away from a horde of rats. The two Mobians screamed when they saw the rats. With that, the four climbed up to a manhole cover. Knuckles pushed it off and they quickly climbed out and slammed the cover shut. They looked around and shuddered, seeing the remains of demolished cars with flames littering the area in various places. Up ahead, MW stomped into the center of a massive, cylindrical building.

"Missile Wrist, I'll see you at the roof!" Eggman ordered.

-Rodger- Missile Wrist confirmed.

Missile Wrist aimed his right 'hand' at the roof and fired. Outside, Eggman floated up to the top of the building as various police cars skidded to a halt around the structure.

"We're the center of attention!" Eggman noted as Missile Wrist's 'hand' erupted from the roof and released four claws to hold it in place on the roof.

-I will move on to the rood- Missile Wrist spoke.

With that, the machine pulled itself up to the roof. Outside, the chief of police gasped as the men of the law watched small explosions occur in the building's structure before Missile Wrist emerged upon the roof.

"Okay, I guess it's about time for me to introduce myself!" Eggman noted before pushing a button that took over the TV screens in the area while projecting a hologram of his upper body to all, "People, listen up! My name is Dr. Eggman! I am the genius of this century! I am going to establish the Eggman Empire here starting right now!"

* * *

-This world will be mine! Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!- Eggman laughed.

"Dr. Eggman," Tails growled as Roll nearly fainted if Sonia didn't catch her.

"Easy there…" Sonia spoke.

"Oji-san (Uncle)… Dōshite desu ka (Why)?" Roll whispered as Grounder and Cubot looked at the ground in shame.

* * *

"Is that robot yours?" the chief demanded via speakerphone.

"Absolutely!" Eggman beamed, "Well, actually, it was first a drawing my adorable little niece made when she was five for me (At the Thorndike residence, Roll shot up with a proud smile on her face)."

"Then get that robot out of the way right this minute! It's a total nuisance!"

"You give me this town then!" Eggman argued, causing Roll to facefault.

"Just what do you mean?"

"I mean _this_."

With that, the fat one snapped his fingers. Missile Wrist's right rocket shot off. It slammed right into the police car the chief was standing behind of before retreating back to Missile Wrist.

"Give me this town!" Eggman demanded as he looked down at a burnt and smoking chief.

"I don't have the authority to. Tell the Mayor," the chief groaned before passing out, holding a ruined tire.

"Then get the Mayor!"

* * *

"That's the boss for ya!" Scratch grinned as he began to laugh.

"Oh my…Does he not know we're down here?" Cubot pondered.

"That's probably true, but he just scraps his own bots for better ones anyways," Knuckles snorted.

"Knuckles!" Amy gasped, "But what about Scratch here?"

"I don't know and I don't give a damn," Knuckles replied.

* * *

"Roll, are you sure this is necessary?" Chris asked.

"Hai! One can't be too careful now!" Roll replied before sighing, "Especially when it involves my Oji-san…"

Chris couldn't help but give a sad expression towards the Hedgefox as he adjusted the helmet she was making him wear along with the life jacket with built-in parachute. She always thought her Uncle was doing good deeds; but now here he was, trying to take over a city.

"Hurry, Chris!" Tails ordered from the Tornado.

"Get the lead on, dude!" Manic added from the left wing.

"You better make sure my hair isn't ruined by this," Sonia growled from the right wing.

"You four, take care of Chris. Okay?" Chuck demanded with a restrained Grounder and Cubot at his sides.

"You got it, Chuck!" Tails saluted.

"Cubot-niichan, Grounder-niisan, make sure you two be good for Chuck-san while we're staying here," Roll ordered, earning nods from the gagged machines.

"Tell Sonic about this when he comes home, okay?" Chris asked.

"Hai. I'll tell the baka," Roll nodded.

"We'll be on our way then!" Tails declared, "Takeoff!"

With that, the Tornado flew off. Roll turned to Cream and Chuck.

"If you need me, I'll be passed out. I'm still tired from last night. Wake me up when Sonic-Baka gets here," Roll explained before she, Grounder, and Cubot collapsed, fast asleep.

* * *

"And what is your answer?"

"Dr. Eggman, we will not yield to your threats!" the mayor declared.

"Whatever…" Eggman sneered before snapping his left hand, letting Missile Wrist destroy a building nearby, "Well? Are you going to give it to me or not?-!"

"You'll have to ask the governor…rather the President," the Mayor replied, him and the police all covered in dust and dirt, causing Eggman to slump.

"Missile Wrist, beat them to a pulp…"

"Cut it out, Eggman!" Tails demanded as he nearly ran over Eggman's head with the Tornado.

"Tails?-! Is Sonic with you too?-!" Eggman growled.

"Yo, Eggman! Have some of this!" Manic grinned as he threw his drumsticks at the fat one.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sonia and Manic," Eggman smirked before an energy shield covered his pod, blocking the drumsticks, "I haven't seen you both in ages."

"Tch. Pain in the ass, he is," Manic snorted, earning him a bop on the back of the head.

"There's a kid here!"

"Fourteen actually," Chris admitted.

"Missile Wrist! Intruders have gone your way! Beat them to a pulp!" Eggman ordered.

-Roger- Missile Wrist confirmed as he began to fire at the plane.

"I'm getting really dizzy!" Chris yelped.

"I swear if this messes up my hair, I'm messing you up, you crazy robot!" Sonia threatened with a bit of foam in her mouth.

"Okay, it's our turn now!" Tails declared as he open fired on the machine, only for the attack to do no damage, "It's no good."

"Damn it! Why ain't our attacks workin'?-!" Manic demanded.

"Incoming!" Chris screamed when part of the wing Manic was on shattered by one of Missile Wrist's namesakes.

"Aw crud…" Manic gulped before jumping into the seats with Sonia.

"I've gotta transform it!" Tails yelped.

He began to quickly enter a set of commands before pulling a small red lever. The back of the plane rose up as the propeller and wings went into the body. Four more wings in an 'X' formation emerged with a hidden thruster emerging below the raised tail. It shot off quickly.

"We're fine now!" Tails smirked as they began to dodge the 'missiles' aimed at them.

* * *

"It's Tails!" Amy gasped as the four looked up at the battle, "We've got to go help them!"

"I really don't want to get involved with them," Knuckles snorted before glaring at the two robots, "Besides, we have two pain in the asses here."

"Stupid Knuckles!" Amy snapped before running off with Orbot in her arms, "What is that robot?"

"That is one of the E-Series. It's codename is 'Missile Wrist,'" Orbot replied calmly, knowing well what Amy could do when she was mad, "That is all I am able to inform you of."

"Hey, Amy!" Knuckles shouted as he dragged Scratch behind him, "Talk about a nuisance."

"Please! Don't make me go up there!" the chicken robot pleaded.

"You're a rooster, not a chicken!" Knuckles snapped, making Scratch start clucking like a chicken, "That won't work!"

The two saw Amy entering an elevator with Orbot.

"Amy! Wait up!" Knuckles demanded, earning a snort from the girl as the elevator closed, "Damn! What's with everybody anyway?-!"

* * *

Sonic dashed by a small lake before coming back to it. He picked something up before dashing off once more. He shot through a small town before skidding to a halt just behind a crowd. They were all in front of a small TV store and making a small commotion.

"What's he talking about?" one pondered before Sonic jumped onto a branch above them and saw Eggman's laughing face.

"Eggman! So he's here too!" Sonic frowned before he smirked at seeing the Tornado flying about with Manic shouting curses at Missile Wrist, "They seem to be having fun. Manic, especially."

* * *

"Never…again…" Scratch wheezed as he dragged himself up the stairs as Knuckles ran out on the roof.

"So that's it. I'll wait till he's off guard," Knuckles smirked before seeing Amy walk out, "What took you so long, Amy?"

He reply was taking out a massive mallet. It was equal to the height of her figure and solid yellow. The mallet's middle was a solid red with bits of white added to it.

"Why you…Stop bullying Tails!"

"Stop, Amy!" Knuckles and Orbot screamed as Amy slammed her mallet into one of the robot's legs.

"Take that!"

"…It's reinforced…" Orbot sighed as the robot picked up Amy and started to squeeze her.

"Let Amy go!" Knuckles roared as he charged.

"Hold it, Knuckles!" Eggman declared as he floated between the two.

"Dr. Eggman!" Scratch exclaimed happily.

"Oi. You're both fired. Same with Cubot and Grounder," Eggman ordered, causing the two robots to facefault, before turning to the echidna, "If you try anything…"

"You bastard…" Knuckles growled as he saw Amy being squeezed harder.

* * *

"Oji-san…" Roll gasped as she heard what the man just said on TV, "Do…Dōshite desu ka?"

"What?-! We're fired?-!" Cubot screamed.

"Oh man…I was just two days from retirement, too!" Grounder complained before Roll fainted.

"Ah!" Chuck gasped as he barely caught the fainted Hedgefox, "I guess seeing her uncle doing this overloaded her brain."

* * *

"I've got to hurry or the fun will be over," Sonic exclaimed as he raced along a highway.

* * *

"You damn, dirty rat! Let go of that pink cutie!" Manic threatened as he jumped down beside Knuckles.

"'Dirty rat?' She's the one who first picked the fight," Eggman argued, "All MW did was protect himself."

"And ya gotta admit, a girl who does that's kinda hot," Manic smirked, earning 'are you kidding me' looks from the two, "…What? I like a girl who fights, okay? I have to do enough with protecting sis when she's defenseless."

"…Huh?" Eggman pondered as he looked around, "I don't see him…that horrible blue rat."

* * *

"You ever get the feeling you just want to kill a fatty because they just called you a 'rat' when they clearly know you're a hedgehog?" Sonic asked the audience as he ran across a river.

* * *

"If only Sonic were here…" Tails gulped.

"I'd take either him or Roll," Sonia admitted.

"Huh? 'Roll?' Hey! Where's my niece?-!" Eggman demanded.

"What?-! You're the kind, caring uncle that she keeps hitting Sonic and Manic over the head for insulting him she told me about?-!" Chris exclaimed before the wind began to pick up, a bit of the wind a visible blue, "Ah! It's Sonic! Sonic's come!"

"What?-!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Sonic!" Chris waved when Sonia and Manic's medallions began to glow before becoming their instrument weapons.

"Sweet. Time to give out a beat!" Manic exclaimed as Sonia flipped off the Tornado and beside Manic.

"Mind if I play some keys?" Sonia asked.

"Not at all," Manic replied before Sonic raced up the building and stood between the two, "Took ya long enough, Bro."

"Seriously, what's with him and calling me 'Bro?'" Sonic asked as he aimed his guitar at Missile Wrist.

"No clue, but it fits for some reason," Sonia replied.

"Fine, fine," Sonic shrugged, "Yo! Three please!"

"Right!" Tails nodded as the Tornado flew over the trio.

"Catch!" Chris called as he threw three glowing rings to the trio.

The three caught the rings and put them over their instruments. A gold light erupted from the rings before turning into either blue, magenta, or green energy that seeped into the instruments. Missile Wrist turned to them and threw Amy over his shoulder. The hedgehog screamed before a piece of the roof that had Knuckles on it catch her, Manic's drumbeat filling the air.

"All right!" Sonic smirked, "Good job, Manic!"

"No prob, Bro!" Manic smirked as the flying roof piece flew near them, letting the two jump off.

"Fire!" Eggman roared before Missile Wrist began to fire actual missiles from his torso.

Sonia and Sonic switched their instruments into their blaster modes. The beams shot out from the weapons were laced with a gold energy as they shot at the missiles. The flying explosives began to dodge when all the lasers turned and got them all in their backs.

"Did you get them?" Eggman pondered as he tried to look through the smokescreen when Sonic shot out of it and high into the air, "Fire!"

Missile Wrist aimed at Sonic and began to fire his namesakes at him. Sonic landed on the left one before getting on the right with a twirl. He began to hop from one to the other with his hands for feet before blowing a raspberry while pulling down on his eyelid and then spanking his rear at it.

"Come on, come on!" Sonic laughed.

"Why you…How dare you mock me!" Eggman roared as Sonic began to dance like a Russian from one 'missile' to the other.

"Because you look like an egg, dude," Manic replied.

"You stay out of this!" Eggman snapped.

"Sonic! It's about time you finish him off!" Knuckles shouted.

"Yeah! Give him the ol' slap on the wrist!" Manic added.

"I said to stay out of this!" Eggman snapped.

"Okay!" Sonic smirked.

With that, he stayed on the left 'missile.' It was brought back and Missile Wrist looked at him. Sonic pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at him. Missile Wrist rose his left 'missile' and swung it down hard. Sonic jumped high above him, letting the 'missile' destroy the other.

"See you," Sonic taunted.

"Fire!" Eggman roared as Tails fired a missile that revealed another ring.

Missile Wrist open fired with his ammunition just as Sonic grabbed the ring. A small cloud engulfed Sonic along with explosions.

"We did it!" Eggman roared in victory.

"Sonic!" Amy called out.

The smoke cloud dispersed as a blur sphere began to fall, rotating at a high RPM. The sphere was actually Sonic. The hedgehog smirked inside his sphere.

"Too bad!"

The hedgehog rammed right through Missile Wrist's head. Eggman gulped as sparks began to come off Missile Wrist. He looked at the screen.

"I hate that hedgehog…I hate him so very much," Eggman frowned before the machine exploded.

"All right!" Tails and Chris cheered, fiving each other, as the smoke cleared to reveal a soot-covered and burnt Eggman and EggMobile.

"Now what?" Sonic pondered as he faced the fat one.

"Why you…How dare…You…Onore, Sonic!" Eggman roared.

"Wow. Cursing at me in Japanese. You learn it from Roll?" Sonic asked.

"Don't address my niece by her first name!" Eggman snapped before flying off, "You'll pay for this. Our battle has just begun!"

"Sonic! I missed you so much!" Amy cried as she ran over and hugged the hedgehog, much to the annoyance of Manic and Sonic.

"Oh, come on!" Manic exclaimed.

"Fan girl," the echidna explained.

"F-Fan girl…?" Manic gawked before slumping as the instruments returned to their medallion forms.

"I thought that I'd never see you again!" Amy sobbed.

"Hey, you're c-choking me…!" Sonic gagged when a SWAT Team ran up and aimed their guns at them.

"Everyone raise your hands!" the leader demanded, earning him the birdie from Manic, "Hey!"

"Manic!" Sonia and Sonic shouted.

"Who're these idiots?" Knuckles asked.

"Do as you're told, you freak!" the leader snapped, causing Knuckles to barely hold his anger back.

"You guys sure are rude," Knuckles growled.

"You wanna fight!" the leader growled.

"Sonic! Grab this!"

Everyone turned to see the Tornado coming up with a rope ladder out. Sonia grabbed the echidna and depressed green hedgehog and everyone held on tight to the ladder. Scratch and Orbot whimpered as they held onto the last part of it.

"Everyone, we're heading to my family's house for now," Chris explained as they flew away from the building with the mad SWAT Team leader before seeing the two robots, "...Is it just me, or are there robots with everyone we meet from your world, Tails?"

"I don't know," Tails shrugged, "I just got off the phone with Cream and Cheese. They said Roll's fainted!"

"What?-!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Who's 'Roll?'" Amy demanded.

"Sorry, but count me out," Knuckles snorted as he got out of Sonia's hand and fell away.

"Knuckles!" Sonia and Amy called out.

"So long!" the echidna declared before he glided off.

"Knuckles…why?" Amy pondered.

"Oh, Knuckles…" Sonia whispered.

"Why is it that such a hot chick is a fan girl…?" Manic sniffled.

"He's got his thing to do," Sonic replied to Amy's question.

* * *

"Oji-san…Dōshite desu ka…" Roll whispered in her sleep as Chuck placed another cold cloth on her forehead.

"Does this happen often?" Chuck asked as he saw the tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Not really. This is the first time she's seen how the boss is really like to the world," Grounder replied before realizing something, "Ah! I've been fired!"

* * *

**Let's go with a positive attitude**  
**Brain engine full rotation**  
**Let's try various things**  
**Tackle them with everything we got**  
**Double the chance. Jump like Sonic.**  
**Life is a topic with more than one genre**  
**Don't be scared**  
**Big dream. Seize your glorious victory**  
**I felt something interesting pulling me good cool hot not wait**  
**Keep going for what you desire**  
**Don't be dazed, go for it full speed ahead**  
**How much power do you have?**  
**Even if they call you lame, don't cry. Who cares**  
**A fierce wind blocks you way, but still fly**  
**Fly far and far to the TOP**

**Never be afraid and keep moving forward**  
**Aim to be the TOP Rider**  
**Use the muscles in your head and your body**  
**Stand out as the TOP Climber**  
**Power and engine are always at MAX**  
**We're the TOP Fighter**  
**Aim for a new challenge**  
**Now move right now**  
**Only you can find T.O.P.**  
**Wake up your heart T.O.P.**  
**Only you can strive for T.O.P.**  
**In front of you, climb the large T.O.P.**  
**Now go and grab T.O.P.**

* * *

**Mini Story: Why you don't let idiots have a weapon.**

**Eggman: *naked except for his goggles and dressed up as an ****orangutan with a show hat and cane before singing and dancing to a Vaudeville, show tune/Broadway theme***** I'm blurry and drowsy, but balladry beckons****  
Though I'll probably lose consciousness in seventeen seconds  
Don't know my location, I'm not sure that I care  
But I think I'm in a jungle and I'm covered in hair  
If you want to know why, please refer to the chart  
I've been shot in the butt with a dart  
I've been shot in the-**

***Collapses before Sleet, Decoe, Bocoe, and Dingo poke their heads out the base's window and look down at Sleet***

**Sleet: *turns to Dingo* I knew it was a bad idea to let you hold a tranquilizer gun.**

**Dingo: Sorry…**

**Sleet: *whispers* Did you get it?**

**Decoe: We got it. *holds up a camera***

**Sleet: AFV here we come.**


End file.
